<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you see me in a mirror by ty_likes_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649496">can you see me in a mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_likes_fandoms/pseuds/ty_likes_fandoms'>ty_likes_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_likes_fandoms/pseuds/ty_likes_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and humans. Both creations that god first thought they were the one, his greatest creation. However, the latter of the two quickly became the one he loved more. For most of the angels, this information was okay, it gave them something to do with all this empty time on their hands, to watch this little hairless apes try and fix all the problems the humans created for themselves. Though as time went by it was much easier to watch the humans from afar, the risk that the human population had to angels was great and often misleading. Humans were emotional beings, heart, soul, the whole package, and of course angels despite having many things a human could long for being wings, strength and speed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can you see me in a mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unedited sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angels and humans. Both creations that god first thought they were the one, his greatest creation. However, the latter of the two quickly became the one he loved more. For most of the angels, this information was okay, it gave them something to do with all this empty time on their hands, to watch this little hairless apes try and fix all the problems the humans created for themselves. Though as time went by it was much easier to watch the humans from afar, the risk that the human population had to angels was great and often misleading. Humans were emotional beings, heart, soul, the whole package, and of course angels despite having many things a human could long for being wings, strength and speed. </p><p>If anything, too many angels humans were the lesser beings, with the tears and their need to hold someone's hand, and eat food. Castiel, of course, was under the same illusion. That humans were stupid hairless apes running around to create a mess for all the angels to clean up. But he was loyal to heaven, just as loyal to heaven as the next angel, if anything more. He was always very proud to be a servant of heaven. So when he was summoned with a job to do with a human who was somewhat angelic he was not in great taste for doing the job, but an alternative didn’t exist. </p><p>The page placed in front of Castiel was written with small neat letters, of course, the letter was not written in any human language alive today, nor had it been used in many many decades. </p><p>Castiel <br/>Of recent time an angel has left, going rogue and has created what we do believe to be a neflem. You will descend to earth alone and cleanse this problem. </p><p>Below the letter were numbers written in a thicker dark pen, numbers of the exact spot he was to land, and much later where the neflem was to be. This course was not something Castiel was going to enjoy, the sheer idea of coming to Earth made him sick. He knew, by all means, he should be filled with joy, he had something to do for heaven, an angelic calling. But of course, he was not and was going to make that clear. By arguing, which of course despite being a Seraphim, despite having power in heaven, he was in no position to argue with heaven. So he did as he was told. Looking for a vessel, already dreading the thought of a female vessel as the very first time being on Earth. </p><p>When Jimmy Novak made himself clear to Casteil there was nothing more to do besides trying to get into the man’s head, with as little pain as possible. </p><p>“Jimmy Novak, I am Castiel an angel of the lord, here to save your world, however, I need something from you” </p><p>At this moment Jimmy Novak looked around in a slight panic, he had always been a religious man, but this was a messenger of God,  coming to him? He sold cars for a living, he was nothing particularly special. He sold cars to make ends meet and that was that. </p><p>“Oh dear lord….Castiel what can I offer you? What does god need of me?” he asked, keeping his voice down, he was a father, a married man. He did everything he could to keep that family afloat. </p><p>Castiel's first instinct was to clean up the mistake the jimmy Novak had made, it was not what god needed of him but rather what he did. But that wasn’t going to get him what he needed. <br/>S<br/>“I need to borrow your vessel to walk upon Earth” </p><p>Jimmy Novak's eyes lit up, the blue was something Castiel liked, something similar to his own true eyes. If not a little paler in comparison. </p><p>“My what?” Jimmy Novak was rather human; such angelic terms seemed to be rather confusing, Castiel noted that down for the next unpleasant visit to see the humans earth. </p><p>“Your body, may I use it to walk among the humans?” this Jimmy Novak seems to understand much more than the first term. Jimmy Novak stands up opening his arms wide. </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>Dean Winchester. An overconfident and self-esteem issue-based hunter did not expect his brother to drag him to Nebraska at 4 am in hopes of finding something supernatural. But then again that is where he was. </p><p>“Dean, they have found masses of cattle deaths” Sam, his taller and younger brother, said from the passenger seat of the impala. This by all means spelt Demons. There was no way in hell he was doing that, there was no way Sammy was doing that. </p><p>“Not happening Sammy” Dean's voice came out much more angry then he first wanted it to, much more defensive. The fear of what could, and more acutely would happen was too great to go messing with demons. </p><p>Sam shrugged pretty much ignoring his older brother's fear and smiled. “Come on Dean lets go” Dean was not really in a spot to argue with sam. He never was. He rarely did. His brother was the smart one….wasn't he? Dean just sighed and pushed his foot down onto gas, the car jolting forward. Speeding down the road. </p><p>“How well do you know exosomes?” Dean asks and looks back, nobody is there, but he could almost imagine his father ghost just showing up, make them crash the car before one of them did something even more stupid. But that won’t happen, his bones were burnt, a good old hunter’s funeral. There was nothing to stop them, and that scared Dean more than anything. There was nothing to stop what could and invertible would happen. <br/>“I’m not perfect, but yeah I can pull it off,” sam said and quickly mumbled the exosome under his breath folding a page in the book, he hadn’t quite had every single word forced into his head, but enough for him to feel safe in what was to come. <br/>“Again” Dean was taking any chances, he was definitely the hunter of the two but Sam was the wordy one. So, of course, it was important that Sam had all the words remembered. Sam sent daggers with his eyes, probably sick of Dean crap, if Dean was honest, he probably say the same thing. </p><p>Putting on the next crappy hard rock track Dean took the turn hard and fast into a small town of Nebraska. </p><p>Jimmy Novak was a strong vessel, a brave man, and was more than willing, so when Castiel appeared in windy and rather cold Nebraska he wasn’t surprised when an ear-splitting scream came from inside his head. </p><p>‘Castiel what the he….what happened!” Jimmy screamed inside his head, he noted Jimmy’s careful move around hell, as if the word might just burn the angel from him. </p><p>“Wings Jimmy Novak, I am an angel of the lord” he mumbled out loud receiving strange looks from a woman walking past, who quickly looked back down at her phone, as she walked down the street. </p><p>‘Don't say that out loud….you’ll look crazy!’ this statement didn’t quite make sense to Castiel. Why would it matter if he looked ‘crazy’ but he nodded at Jimmy Novak's request and began to walk down the almost empty street? </p><p>‘Walk on the path please...we might get hit by a car’ Jimmy Novak’s request wasn’t a large one but Castiel was stubborn and stayed walking on the dark road. Trying to sense the neflems energy, however, it was rather cloudy, almost as if there were many….many fallen in the area. He glanced at small shopfronts, rather confused why any angel would choose to be down here. </p><p>‘So your wings are they a part of...us? Are they now on my back?’ Jimmy Novak's voice came out high pitched and concerned. Like this was the most important thing for the moment. Castiel nodded. <br/>“As long as you're my vessel your muscle structure has changed to allow wings, your back will have scars afterwards, I am sorry for any inconvenience Jimmy Novak” this of course was once again said out loud. Which of course. Jimmy Novak, makes a rather distasteful snort. Something of a mix of anger or perhaps something else. </p><p>‘Your not really a people person are you castiel?’ Jimmy Novak had a stronger voice when he was getting angry, which was fair with the fact Castiel wasn’t very good at emotions, even more so when people were subtle about it. <br/>“I’m not a person,” he said with a blunt voice, his face screwing up in anger. He was getting rather sick of all Jimmy Novak's stupid rules. </p><p>Dean sped up as they got into town, his head turned to talk to Sam, making a list of things they would need to pick up before they went and looked for this demon. </p><p>“DEAN STOP!” Sam yelled but he was too late, the car hit a man walking in the middle of the road, his tan coat hit the windshield first then his body rolled over the roof, Dean was swearing loudly pressing his foot into the breaks of his much-loved car. <br/>“What the hell!” Dean was yelling but the scream of the breaks seemed to drown out his voice, maybe he wasn’t as loud as he thought. When the car shuddered to a stop Dean sat there for a moment before climbing out of the car walking towards the man who was not standing up, a handful of black feathers were falling off the man’s back. </p><p>Dean thought nothing of that. <br/>“Fuck man….are you good?” he asked, staring at the man, he looked fine….good even. The man stared at Dean with such intensity that Dean was almost scared. <br/>“Well, Jimmy Novak next time I will listen” the man whispered under his breath, just loud enough that Dean could hear it. <br/>“Oh man….Sammy I think he hit his head!” Dean called back to his brother who quickly came jogging over his long legs carrying him over to them in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit his head? Dean gets him in the car….” Sam said and hurried back holding open the back seat. <br/>Dean placed a hand on the man Back and walked him towards the car, the man put up a little struggle, he just tilted his head slightly confused as they went.  <br/>He didn’t seem bothered until suddenly he was behind Dean, there was no struggle, just a flapping sound, a ruffle of feathers. <br/>“I am sorry for any damage done to your car,” the man said before vanishing. </p><p> </p><p>“he...HE WAS THE DEMON DEAN!” Sam practically yelled this next to Dean, he was almost frantic. His arms moved in an irregular motion. </p><p>‘What did I tell you Castiel! Cars! And don’t talk to me out loud!’ Jimmy Novak was angry at Castiel and he didn’t quite understand why. He wasn’t going to ask however, Jimmy Novak just kept yelling, his voice rising every now and then. </p><p>‘You can’t just….you can’t just do this!’ <br/>Castiel sighed and started to feel a stronger pull, the neflem? Or fallen? Both were dangerous, uncharted territory for Castiel. He was strong, but a neflem all this power, all the strength at their fingertips? With no understanding of humans? Castiel couldn’t think of anything more dangerous for the humans around him or for the angel on the matter. </p><p>‘If angels exist….do demons?’ Castiel couldn’t blame him for this question, his body was being used as something of a shield. <br/>“Yes, among other things,” he said once again causing an unpleasant sound to form in his mind from Jimmy Novak. He was not the most pleasant man. <br/>‘So...why are we here?’ This was another annoyingly reasonable question. </p><p>“A neflem, a half human, half angel child,” he said calmly as he followed the pull to whatever was calling him. Jimmy Novak seems satisfied with the answer. He stops pestering with more stupid, or rather reasible questions. </p><p>Sam does not stop yelling at Dean, he’s also yelling at himself, but for Dean, there is mostly just a very tall man yelling at him while he tries to access the damage of his car. </p><p>“Yeah, Sammy I know!” Dean yells from under the car, for the most part, the car is okay, and he crawls out, his back not happy with dragging along the ground. <br/>“Dean we need to summon him!” Sam is standing by a wall, flipping through pages of a book, he’s got to be kidding. Dean was not going to let his younger brother, Sammy, the massive puppy dog that he is to summon a demon, one of the most sickening creatures that walk the Earth. There was no way that was happening. <br/>“We are not summoning a demon!” Dean says, shaking his hands at his brother. <br/>“Uh Dean...we have to!” his brother is quick to counter, almost like he thinks he’s the older brother. </p><p>“Oh yeah okay, so what we make an altar and say oh Dear man in a trench coat...yes you demon boy, please appear right here right now!” Dean says laughing slightly as he does until the flutter of wings behind him. </p><p>Sam lets out a squeak, an honest to god squeak, something like fear, or much to Dean’s dismay. <br/>“I would like to clarify I am not a demon, now if it’s, all the same, I would like to get moving, I have more important places to go. '' The man’s voice is deep, gravelly, almost emotionless. This just creeps Dean out more. <br/>Dean reaches into his pocket and splashes the man with holy water, this only cause the man to turn his head to face Dean, and he gingerly lifts a hand to wipe the water off his face, his brow twisted in anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you miss the part that I am not a demon?” this time the man’s voice sounds angrier, also much more tired. <br/>“Yeah well better safe than sorry…” Dean says and for a moment he believes the man is human till the memory of the wings flapping comes back to mind. </p><p>“Then what are you!” Sam is quickly standing next to his brother Easily looming over the man. This is when he starts to notice the man, messy brown hair and blue more then blue, eyes, stubble, much like he couldn’t be bothered to shave or maybe he just didn’t know how to. A heavy trench coat that hands off his wiry frame. He doesn’t look fast, but he doesn’t look like he needs to be. </p><p>The man steps closer to the brother, creepily close, like breaking your comfort zone close. Sam steps back slightly, of course he does, it’s not like the man is a giant. Dean stays where he was, lifting his head up slightly. Dean slowly drops his hand to the gun in his waistband, gripping the butt in his hand. <br/>“I'm an angel,” the man says dryly, Dean pulls out the gun and shoots the man, again and again. The man hardly even moves, his chest doesn’t even move back as the bullets keep hitting him and hitting him. Sam is the one to knock the gun out of Dean’s hands. <br/>“Dean he’s an angel” Sam sounds angry at Dean. Which more than anything that happened today pisses him off. </p><p>“He’s a monster!” Dean yells and reaches for the gun that quickly melts on the ground. <br/>“Shooting me does nothing, however, it is rather annoying,” he says frowning at the now puddle of metal on the black tarmac. <br/>“Dean stop! Give the guy a chance!” Sam yells he always was the more trusting of the two. <br/>“He’s a monster!” Dean yells again. </p><p>The man steps forward, his nose now a few centimetres from Dean’s face. <br/>“I'm an angel you ass” his breath covers Dean’s face in a rather uncomfortable manner.</p><p>‘Castiel back up! Your creeping the poor man out’ Jimmy Novak had quickly gone from fearing the angel to a close friend. Which of course Castiel was unsure of.  He was unsure if the vessel would even last much longer, but it was seeming to hold well. Jimmy Novak was something of a strong man. </p><p>“Personal space man” Dean, a reckless hunter, Micheal, the arch angel’s sword, stood firmly in his place he wasn’t going to move back for some angel. Castiel looked the man up and down before stepping backwards, a dark frown resting on his face. <br/>“Yeah thanks, Angel boy,” he said with a snicker. Castiel just frowned with distaste, this man was getting on his nerves. </p><p>"You should show me some more respect" Castiel's voice booms loud enough to make Dean jump, and step back, closer to Sam. </p><p>'wow Castiel... you're terrible at this" Jimmy Novak was quickly becoming some Castiel was not someone he liked. This experience was something he never planned on doing again. </p><p>Castiel huffed and vanished, he had a job. He had to find the nefelem and soon. </p><p>Dean turned towards his brother with a frown resting on his face. <br/>"Bloody angels" he mumbled frowning still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>